<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grandpa Aang by rightforlife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297192">Grandpa Aang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightforlife/pseuds/rightforlife'>rightforlife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aang and Iroh are old men who drink tea, Aang gives the best hugs, Aang has no chill, Aang is an embarrassing grandpa, Aang's A+ Grandparenting (he's the best), Everyone's confused, Found Family, Gen, Hurt my grandson and I'll end you, My grandfather is younger than me ~ Zuko, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Protect Zuko at all costs, Public Displays of Affection, Zuko is an exasperated grandson, minor canon relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightforlife/pseuds/rightforlife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aang learns that Zuko is his (Roku’s) great-grandson and proceeds to take his grandfatherly duties a bit too seriously.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Iroh &amp; Tea, Aang &amp; Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Avatar The Last Airbender</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grandpa Aang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I was re-watching the series and realized there's a whole 'nother facet to Aang and Zuko's relationship that's never been tapped into in the show. This is crack-taken-very-seriously, and blatantly self indulgent. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s always felt connected to Zuko since the beginning. And not just because the teen was trying to hunt him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s like a dull ringing in his mind whenever the older boy is in his vicinity, like something or someone is trying to tell him something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He trusts Zuko when the Prince comes to the Western Air Temple with his hands in his air, telling all of them that he can teach the Avatar Fire Bending.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He trusts Zuko even when he can’t seem to fire bend properly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He trusts Zuko even though almost everyone else tells him not to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> doesn’t want to trust the Firebender either. But his mind doesn’t agree with him. There’s something about him that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>familiar</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that screams </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>blood</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Something that he can’t ignore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he accepts Zuko into the group, even if he doesn’t think he really should.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he realizes that Zuko’s not just an ally. He’s a friend. And all his doubts are gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang doesn’t put the dots together until Zuko does it for him as they’re flying back from their trip to the First Masters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Avatar Roku was my great-grandfather.” Zuko’s words are almost carried off by the wind, but Aang hears him nonetheless. “On my mother’s side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He processes the information with aplomb that most thirteen year-old’s don’t possess when told that the person who had hunted him for years is actually a long lost relative.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That makes….a surprising amount of sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko is Roku’s great-grandson.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s Roku’s blood family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which means he’s connected to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aang</span>
  </em>
  <span>, however tangentially, in a way that seems set in stone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh.” Aang slumps, pretending not to hear Zuko’s shuddering breath. As if he thinks Aang is going to be disappointed or something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns to the teen with a wide grin and does something that a grandfather would probably do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grandson! How I’ve missed you!” He lunges towards Zuko, tackling him in the saddle. It’s dangerous, considering they’re thousands of feet in the air, but Aang is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Avatar</span>
  </em>
  <span> and an Airbender first and foremost. They’ll be fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko is tense under Aang’s hold, and the boy can hear Zuko, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his grandson’s</span>
  </em>
  <span>, heart beating almost too fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the teen relaxes somewhat, and pats Aang on the head reluctantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Roku</span>
  </em>
  <span> was my grandfather. Not you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Doesn’t matter. I am Roku and Roku is me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aang wants to say, untangling himself from Zuko, trying to see Roku’s features in him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have his chin.” Is what he says instead, enjoying the shock and contemplation that permeates Zuko’s features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And his heart and his spirit and his kindness</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Aang adds to himself, slightly ashamed that he hadn’t been able to discern Zuko’s true character earlier. Not that the boy had made it easy to be likeable. But still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clambers back to take the reins, something settling within him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang is Roku’s reincarnation and Zuko is his legacy. He’s honor bound to protect the Prince, regardless of blood ties or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes one last look at Zuko, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his grandson</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sees the same pensive expression on his face that Roku used to favor, and makes up his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Family is family no matter what face he wears.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s subtle, Aang thinks, how the dynamics change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sets up a bedroll next to Zuko more often than not, ignoring the look on Katara’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He notices that Zuko sleeps horribly and eats worse and tries to figure out ways to get him to do both better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s almost unbearably quiet when it comes to being in a group or trying to open up, so Aang purposefully sets out to torture the teen with horrible nicknames and just the right amount of obliviousness that Zuko can’t get too mad about it. Aang drags Toph into the fold, knowing that two children of nobility who grew up in unforgiving households are well suited for each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It works.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He draws a smile out of Zuko after a week, gets a laugh from him after two. The lines creasing his forehead start to vanish, and things start to look up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Zuko and Sokka go off to Boiling Rock and return with Sokka’s dad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s made friends with Sokka yes, but Zuko seems to be more closed off than ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Aang is naive about many things, but even he can’t ignore the way Zuko’s eyes slip to Sokka and Katara’s father more than once, and how he always scratches his scar after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How there’s something wistful and fearful in his expression that sets Aang on edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His insides burn with leashed fire as he tries to understand the implications of such seemingly innocuous things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he remembers how Zuko always said that he needed to capture the Avatar to restore his honor - as if he had done something to lose it in the first place. Remembers the fanatical way he’d chased Aang and his friends down, as if his life depended on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It clicks a little too loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ozai is a bastard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His daughter is a psychopath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But his son….no….</span>
  <em>
    <span>Roku’s grandson</span>
  </em>
  <span> is neither of those things. He’s better than all of them even if he doesn’t see it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang confides in Hakoda after observing Zuko a bit more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his great surprise, the older man sighs, and looks utterly distraught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He looks at me like he thinks I’m going to hit him. He sleeps as far away from me as he can and never addresses me directly. He can’t even look me in the eye! His hands shake if I get too close to him!” Hakoda mutters, palming his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think…” Aang swallows the lump in his throat, blood boiling hotter than the lava pits. “That his father…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t need to finish the sentence. The pinched set to Hakoda’s features says it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko doesn’t push Aang away when the younger boy puts his bedroll right next to Zuko’s that night and snuggles into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tenses and holds his breath, but doesn’t try to move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re warm.” Aang says with a sigh. It’s not even a lie. Firebender’s run hotter than others. Sifu Hotman is indeed an apt title.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re clingy.” Zuko grunts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grandfather’s prerogative.” Aang shoots back happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s exasperated exhale draws a smile from Aang that only leaves when he feels Zuko’s breathing even out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It changes into a hardened frown that no young teen should be sporting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he’s not a young teen. He’s not even the Avatar right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s a pissed off grandfather whose grandkid has been hurt by his own flesh and blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he didn’t want to kill Ozai before, he does now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one touches his family and gets away with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somewhere inside of him, the spirit of Roku wholeheartedly agrees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a moment before Aang takes Ozai’s bending away that he wants to kill him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s several moments actually, but it’s when he looks into Ozai’s eyes and sees absolutely nothing of Zuko in him that he really wants to feel the life drain out of this monster’s body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Especially when a flame-lit fist comes his way and Aang wonders if it was that very hand that scarred his son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you feel remorse for hurting him?” Aang asks monotonously, letting Ozai see nothing of the rage spiraling in him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?” The former Firelord spits at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That should tell Aang all that he needs to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your son. When you burned him, did you feel remorse?” Aang doesn’t actually have much proof that it was Ozai who gave Zuko his scar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ozai laughs - dark and deranged. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Remorse</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He sneers. “For being merciful to that </span>
  <em>
    <span>weakling</span>
  </em>
  <span>? The only remorse I have is not killing him when he was a pathetic child!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now he does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pathetic child.” Aang murmurs to himself, abruptly feeling quite cold. “That </span>
  <em>
    <span>pathetic child</span>
  </em>
  <span> is going to be the greatest Firelord in history. And you - your legacy will fade into oblivion while the Four Nations will bask in the glory of Firelord Zuko.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ozai opens his mouth to spew more vitriol but Aang’s hand closes around his throat and his fingers press against his forehead and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>rips</span>
  </em>
  <span> the fire right out of the man until nothing but ash is left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This pathetic thing who had the audacity to call </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko</span>
  </em>
  <span> pathetic wails and whimpers and rages while Aang preens in the knowledge that Ozai will never touch Aang’s grandson ever again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let this be a message, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that this is what happens when you harm what is mine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ozai is in chains when Aang returns to the Palace - glorious in his victory. People point and whisper, and some even cheer, but Aang needs to make sure that his family is safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they are, for the most part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except the idiot who took lightning straight to the chest and lies in bed while everyone around him frets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo is curled around Zuko’s head, chirping sadly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> just defeat your sad excuse for a father just to see you dying in bed!” Aang roars, causing everyone to steer clear of him save for Zuko’s Uncle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teen moans and glares at Aang through a pained grimace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me oh esteemed grandfather.” He rasps. “For saving your girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grandfather?” At least five people say at the same time. Uncle, (and it doesn’t matter if Aang is Zuko’s great-grandfather. Uncle will always be </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uncle</span>
  </em>
  <span>) just smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you didn’t know?” Aang sighs dramatically. “This boy is my great-grandson.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some Fire Sages in the room blanch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roku’s great-grandson,” Aang continues. “But still mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spirits above.” Sokka bites his lip, leaning on Suki for support. “This is the best day </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” His gaze lands on his sister. “If you marry Aang you’re going to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>grandmother </span>
  </em>
  <span>before a mother!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang pushes Katara to the side with a soft smile. She’s done her best, and she’s the most powerful Waterbender that he knows, but he can heal Zuko better than she can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His palm rests on Zuko’s wound. It’s deep and raw, but he focuses his energy and draws on his own life force to knit together his skin and repair the damage wrought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he’s done, Aang stumbles back into Uncle’s arms and then stumbles forward into Zuko’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears coat his shoulder as Zuko trembles, but neither of them say anything for a long while. Not even when the room is cleared and it’s just them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t kill him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not a question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” He sounds so broken that Aang hugs him tighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The greatest revenge  is living your life by your own rules and proving every preconceived notion he ever had about you wrong. He lived his life in the shadow of others. Your shadow is the one that the people will aspire to grow under.” Aang breathes, wiping away the tear tracks on Zuko’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sound like Uncle.” Zuko laughs, and it’s a beautiful sound, Aang thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> your grandfather. Who other than us old farts are going to give you boisterous whippersnappers guidance for the next generation?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t dodge the pillow thrown his way.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Word gets out rather quickly that the soon to be Firelord Zuko is Avatar Roku’s descendant, and that the current Avatar has claimed him as blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is apparently a big deal in the Fire Nation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve basically told everyone and anyone that if they harm Zuko, your wrath will be upon them.” Uncle explains, pouring Aang a cup of tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re not wrong.” Aang sips the jasmine tea slowly, enjoying the flavor. “He’s mine to protect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uncle’s eyes gleam with approval.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko finds them in the garden, looking absolutely harried and more than a bit peeved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The councilors are requesting your esteemed presence, </span>
  <em>
    <span>grandfather</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Zuko bites out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uncle bites back a laugh and Aang grins. “Great! Let’s go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You realize that’s going to be your title now, right?” Uncle calls after him. “Esteemed Grandfather to the Firelord.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love it already!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s agitated groan is totally worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esteemed Grandfather indeed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi!” Aang bounces over to a tall young woman and holds out his hand that she takes gingerly. “I’m Aang, and you’re Mai, and if you ever hurt my grandson I’ll make sure they never find your body!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gaggle of noblemen and women around Mai freeze in horror and disbelief as they listen to the Avatar threaten the future consort of the Firelord.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wasn’t he supposed to be a pacifist?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind.” Mai recovers from her shock admirably. “Aren’t you like, twelve?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One hundred and thirteen thank you very much.” Aang smiles widely. “I might be an old man, but my memory is still sharp.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Approximately how many children do you want? I know Zuko wants at least two, but that’s really to you and I think - “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I didn’t believe it when everyone was saying that you act as though you’re actually Zuko’s grandfather…” Mai cuts him off, eyes softening. “But now I see it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I only want the best for my family, and my future grandchildren.” Aang shrugs. “It’s my duty.” He pauses. “So….two kids?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three would be great! You can name one Aang, one Roku, and one Iroh! It’ll be perfect!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if they’re girls….Katara, Toph, and Suki!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or if there’s two girls and one boy or one girl and two boys or twins or </span>
  <em>
    <span>triplets</span>
  </em>
  <span> or - “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Esteemed Grandfather.” A servant bows low to him, shaking just a bit. “The Prince requests your presence in the meeting room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” He gives Mai a winning grin. “Keep in mind what I said, okay future granddaughter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes of course Esteemed Grandfather.” Mai smiles faintly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s only when he leaves that Mai breathes a sigh of relief, fear leaving her. At her side, Ty Lee does the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s diabolical.” Her friend notes with a shudder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s the Avatar.” Mai retorts, heart rate returning to normal. “The most powerful bender of our time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s also a grandfather.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> a grandfather.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleep</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Aang chides Zuko as the servants watch on with horror as the soon to be Firelord mumbles something under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such sass!” Aang throws up his hands, shaking his head. “Where did you learn it from?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uncle.” Zuko glares at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, you get that all from me.” Aang sighs. “Trust me on that. Now, tell these nice ladies and gentlemen what you want for dinner, and then you’re going to get at least eight hours of sleep. And that’s final.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But the work - “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will be there in the morning.” He says firmly, resisting the urge to massage his temples. Stubbornness runs in the family for sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s stomach growls with such voracity that the gathered servants start to blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rice and curry.” Zuko mumbles, looking up at Aang sheepishly. “Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The servants hurry to place the order, but Aang stops one of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you set up a bedroll for me here? And send a few pots of jasmine tea sweetened with honey?” He lowers his voice. “The Prince hasn’t been sleeping well and I’m quite concerned.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The servant nods with wide eyes and scurries off to do as he’s bid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour later, when a bevy of servants enter the future Firelord’s chambers to deliver tea, they find him passed out on the Avatar’s lap with the Avatar lightly stroking through the teen’s loose hair with a fond expression on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Esteemed Grandfather?” One of the servant’s croaks out. “Shall we…” He lifts up the tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just leave it.” The Avatar whispers. “He’ll drink it when he wakes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The affection in the Avatar’s tone is palpable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And all the servants swear up and down that the title of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Esteemed Grandfather</span>
  </em>
  <span> is not more prevalent than in that moment.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The word that Avatar Aang (Roku) is fiercely protective over Prince Zuko spreads like….fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The people are confused, but hopeful. Avatar Roku is still revered to this day and if their future Firelord is anything like his ancestor, peace might finally be achieved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If their future Firelord is anything like the current Avatar, then peace will </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> be achieved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Team Avatar is also confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So is this like something that you do to annoy him or…” Sokka trails off, not sure why else Aang is insistent on referring to Zuko as his grandson.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Annoy him?” The Avatar looks wholly offended. “I’m just stating the truth!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but he’s not really your grandson. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>older</span>
  </em>
  <span> than you.” Toph flicks some earwax towards Aang who dodges deftly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Aang frowns. “Yes, he’s Roku’s, but he’s also mine.” It’s said with such certainty that no one, not even Sokka thinks anything else of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least, not until he hears Zuko say - </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My grandfather will take care of the rest of the logistics. He’s proved himself to be an excellent bridge between Nations. Animosity is expected given our history, but I am certain with time we can mend torn relations. I look forward to meeting the delegation from Ba Sing Se during my Coronation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka is sure Zuko doesn’t even realize what he’s said, but judging by the looks on literally everyone else’s face, they do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Grandfather</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Katara mouths to herself, shaking with laughter. Aang just looks extremely pleased and more than a little proud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Zuko pauses mid sentence, pales rapidly, and tries to carry on as if he hadn’t just declared in public that a thirteen year old kid was his grandfather.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great-grandfather.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spirits.” Sokka moans, palming his face. “There’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hates how fond he sounds.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the day of Zuko’s coronation, Aang sips tea with Uncle in the garden, inhaling the aroma with grace that only old men can have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve come so far.” Uncle remarks with a soft smile. “It feels like only yesterday that Prince Zuko was chasing after you trying to regain his honor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He never lost it.” Aang says pensively. “It was those around him that did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too right you are.” Uncle sighs. He eyes Aang with a small smirk. “You will be expected to give a speech today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> big day.” Aang pouts. “I shouldn’t have to do anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are the Avatar. Showing the people that you are not their enemy anymore is a good way to burn old bridges and create new ones.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you are right. After all, if you chop your own wood, you will be twice as warm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they dissolve into cackling laughter because one of them is an old man and the other is an old soul and both of them have bonded over caring for their shared relative to the point where the servants are afraid to leave them alone with Prince Zuko for fear of the young royal’s sanity.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iroh crowns Zuko instead of a Fire Sage. It’s not tradition, but traditions in the Fire Nation suck and Zuko’s crown is only on his head because Uncle has kept him alive for so many years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It should have been Iroh’s anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His speech about unity and moving forward into a new age is met by cheers and smiles. While he’s not naive enough to think that his words will do much to change anything, he knows his actions will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>He eyes Team Avatar, </span><em><span>his</span></em> <em><span>family</span></em><span>, with more warmth than he thought himself capable of and almost tears up when he hears Sokka shouting </span><em><span>That’s my brother! That’s him! Badass Firelord Zuko!</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sees Toph’s smirk, Suki’s thumbs up, and Katara’s gentle approval and knows that he’s going to be just fine with friends like these.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing off to the side, Zuko watches Uncle brush away stray tears and give him a blinding smile that brings one to his own face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it’s Aang who captures his full attention. The boy is just that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and yet he seems transcendent in age. Their eyes meet and Zuko swallows past the lump that forms when Aang soft orbs glow with pride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s hunted and hurt the boy in ways that he’ll spend his life repenting for, but there is no doubting the emotion on Aang’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now, a few words from the Avatar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd falls silent as they wait for Aang to step up to the dais. He’s still a figure of intrigue for many.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Removing Ozai’s powers, declaring Zuko as family, completely destroying any preconceived notions of his character….Aang truly is an international man (boy) of mystery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s Aang who walks towards Zuko, but it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Roku</span>
  </em>
  <span> who stops in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire audience gasps, everyone falling to their knees as Avatar Roku appears before them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang was right. He does have Roku’s chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko for his part is frozen. He knows intellectually that Roku is his great-grandfather, but seeing the man in person is another story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also knows Aang well enough to understand that the boy is not joking anytime he refers to Zuko as his grandson. The Palace Staff and his own Ministers treat the boy exactly as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Esteemed Grandfather</span>
  </em>
  <span> he is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Avatar Roku is his actual flesh and blood, and he’s more than a little intimidated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko tries to kneel, but is hauled up by two firm hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, grandson.” Roku’s voice is like a crackling hearth, full of warmth and affection. “You bow to no one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grandfather.” Zuko chokes out. “I - “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so proud of you.” Roku smiles. “So proud of how far you’ve come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He mumbles, inclining his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are a credit to our family.” Roku says so firmly, that Zuko almost believes him. “You have shown fortitude in the face of adversity, honor in the face of glory, and unbelievable strength in the face of defeat. Never doubt yourself, grandson. Your legacy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>legacy, will remain in perpetuity. You are the best of me. I just wish you could see it for yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Zuko can respond, Roku is gone and Aang is back, a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t even hear the words that Aang speaks to an awestruck crowd, only looking up when there is thunderous applause and roars of excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Esteemed Grandfather.” Zuko uses the title Aang has been given without mockery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s only slightly surprised when his thirteen year old great-grandfather tackles the newly crowned Firelord to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know we’re being watched by thousands of people, right?” Zuko mutters, thunking his head on the ground and resigning himself to his fate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Firelord he may be, but right now he’s just a weary grandkid being hugged by his weird grandpa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Aang whispers into his neck. “Let me hug my grandson in peace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko snorts, but lets Aang manhandle him until they both stand up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides,” Aang’s voice quiets down the crowd so that all may hear the wise Avatar speak. “What kind of grandfather would I be if I didn’t embarrass my grandchild in public!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His raucous laugh is met by incredulous silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now let me tell you a story about young Zuko.” Aang starts, eyes far away. “Once upon a time he was tied to a tree and  - “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And no one needs to hear that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>grandpa</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Zuko growls, ignoring Katara’s audible snickers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I tell them how we danced with dragons?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember when you were the Blue Spirit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll tell them how - “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Firelord Zuko.” A Fire Sage looks between him and Aang with a distinctly constipated face. “The closing remarks, perhaps?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Zuko clears his throat and thanks everyone for their support. He bows low to the people as he’s supposed to, bows to his Uncle and the gathered Fire Sages, and after a moment, bows to the Avatar as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Aang being Aang bows right back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, it’s the most memorable coronation in modern history.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Years later, Aang is still bouncing in that weightless way of his, annoying his wife, his brother-in-law, Suki and Toph as they wait outside a large, ornate door with the emblem of the Fire Nation on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hear a cry!” Toph beams as they all let out whooping cheers. “Congrats Aang, you’re a great-great-grandfather!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the best day of my life.” Aang sobs into his hands. “I’m so happy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Imagine what he’s going to be like when you get pregnant.” Sokka mutters to Katara who has a migraine just thinking about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door flies open and Zuko stares at all of them, eyes wild and full of joy. He looks younger than his years as he pulls Aang into the room, completely ignoring the midwife and doctor who scowl at the sudden influx of people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Esteemed Grandfather may stay.” The midwife commands. “The rest will enter in due time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko goes to protest but Suki shakes her head and ushers the rest of them out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see the baby when everything settles down, Zuko.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a girl.” Zuko says with no small amount of disbelief. “Her name is Izumi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful.” Katara wipes away a tear at the same time Toph says “My name would have been better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s wife hands a squirming bundle to Aang after the others leave, and the Avatar has to fight back tears when he spies tufts of downy black hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blanket falls away slightly, letting Aang glimpse a baby that is the perfect combination of Zuko and his wife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s beautiful.” He sniffles, leaning down to kiss the girl’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His instincts flare just as they had when he learned Zuko was his. This girl is a part of Roku, a part of Zuko, and a part of him. He’ll die for this girl, just as how he’ll die for Zuko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well, she’s your granddaughter.” Zuko’s tone is so begrudging that Aang’s head snaps up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.” The Firelord says before Aang can even open his mouth. “It’s just…” He sighs resignedly. “Grandpa Aang sounds much better than Uncle Aang.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And it’s the truth. Spiritually at least.” Aang breathes in the baby’s, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his granddaughter’s</span>
  </em>
  <span>, clean scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess it is.” Zuko exhales again with a weary shake of his head. “So what do you say Gramps, ready to take on another grandchild?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s odd how there’s absolutely no sarcasm in his voice. Somewhere along the way, the scrawny pre-teen he’d chased all over the world had somehow become his actual grandfather.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surreal doesn’t even begin to cover it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who else is going to keep this family in check if not me?” Aang snorts, giving the baby back to her mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wastes no time in pulling Zuko into a hug, scarcely believing that they’re the same height even though it’s been years since his growth spurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did good. We are so proud of you.” He tells Zuko, because Zuko needs to hear it. “You’re going to be a great father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>better than your own</span>
  </em>
  <span> is heard despite not being said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope so.” Zuko swallows. “I won’t let her be alone.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like how I was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Aang bumps Zuko’s hip, eyes glittering with preternatural knowledge. “You’re not alone. You have all of us. We’re your family after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko stares at the Avatar for endless moments, his throat convulsing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He says finally, wiping his wet eyes and looking over at his daughter. “You are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It won’t be perfect, and certainly won’t be easy, but with his family by his side, Zuko thinks that maybe….just maybe….everything is going to be okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just wait until I teach Izumi how to ride a fireball!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko blanches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps he spoke too soon.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>